~*~Evara~*~
by myluckyangel
Summary: Trunks finds a yound girl, what happen's after that nobody know's!! R/R
1. finding a.....girl???

Evara  
  
  
It was around 10:00 at night as a storm started rolling in at Capsule corp. A loud clap of thunder was heard as it was followed closely by lightning. Bulma was in the kitchen backing cookie's with Bra as Trunks watched. Vegeta was watching tv, but fell asleep when a boring show came on.  
  
"Looks like a storm's coming" Bulma said as she looked out the window.  
  
"It's a good night, to be at home" She added.  
  
"Well, i'm going to go up to bed, i'll have some cookie's tomarrow" Trunks said as he got up.  
  
"Goodnight sweety" Bulma said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Night" Bra said checking the cookie's.  
  
Trunks walked past his sleeping father as he made his way up the stairs, he pushed his bedroom door open and made his way in. Taking off his shirt as entered he decided to check the storm. He slid his sliding door's open and walked out onto the balcony. Water poured over his shirtless body as he looked out to the city. He noticed something moving in the shadow's below his balcony, he watched closely as it walked slowly, it was a slender fiqure but Trunks couldn't see it that well. It walked across the yard as it made it's way to a brokedown shed, they kept lawn stuff in. Trunks levatated off the balcony and flew over to the shed, when the door had just shut. Driping wet Trunks walked over to the shed and listened carefully, when he heard nothing he continued to open the shed door. He causiosly stepped in and looked around, it was a rather big shed but whatever it was couldn't hide from Trunks. Trunks picked up on the ki and pinpointed it. He walked over to a small huddeled fiqure that was covered with a blanket, that they used to cover there lawnmower's. He noticed it was shaking so he knew it was human. Trunks grabbed the blanket and tugged on it revealing a small huddeled fiqure with long brown hair. It lifted it's head to see a tall lavender haired man, Trunks was taken back when he stared a women face to face.   
  
"I'm really sorry i'll be going" She spoke then got up and tryed to walked away but was grabbed before she could get to far.  
  
She turned back to the man that was holding her arm.   
  
"I'm really sorry please don't hurt me" She pleaded.  
  
"I'm not going too, just tell me why you where in here" Trunks asked.  
  
"I had no where to go so I thought I would stay in here till the storm passed, i'm really sorry i'll go" She said tugging a bit on her arm.  
  
Trunks looked into her eye's and seen a lonely desprate girl.  
  
"If you'll trust me, will you follow me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Depend's on what you going to do with me" She said tugging once agian on her arm.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you just follow me" Trunks said.  
  
The girl hesitated for a minute then asked "where are we going?"  
  
Trunks looked down at what she was wearing, which was some grey sweat pants and a baggy blue shirt, she was soaking wet.  
  
"You have no choice, believe me its for the good" Trunks said as he let go of her arm.  
  
She pulled back her arm and held it protectivly at her side, watching what he was going to do next. Trunks opened the shed door and walked out side, he looked over his shoulder to see if she was following which she was. He walked up to his house and opened the door. He walked in and was about to close the door when he seen she was standing outside not sure if to go in or not.  
  
"It's ok" Trunks reasured.  
  
She stepped into the warm house that smelled of cookie's.  
  
"Mother" Trunks yelled so he wouldn't scare her.  
  
"Trunks is that you I thought you where going to bed" Bulma said as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.  
  
The young girl looked on not sure of what to do.  
  
"Who's this" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well i was going to bed, when i sorta found her in the shed out side" Trunks said with a slight smile.  
  
Bulma shot him a puzzled look then brushed it off, she looked over to the yound girl who was soaking wet.  
  
"Well is someone going to explain this to me?" Bulma asked as she looked over to the young girl.  
  
"Umm i was going to spent the night in your shed, just until the storm passed then i was going to leave honeslty, i'm really sorry" the girl said embaressed at herself.  
  
"Where are your parent's" Bulma asked.  
  
"They died a year ago" She responded.  
  
"So you live on the street's?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am" She said.  
  
"Oh" Bulma said shocked, she felt sorry for this young girl "well we'll just have to help you out then"   
  
"Oh no i couldn't I'll just be on my way" The girl said.  
  
"Nonsense, will you please come with me, we'll get you out of those wet clothes" Bulma offered.  
  
"No i couldent i dont want to impose" She said.  
  
"No it's fine dear" Bulma said offering her a hand.  
  
She looked at it then warmly took her hand. Bulma lead her up stairs to her room, the girl looked back at Trunks before she was dragged up stairs. Trunks walked into the kitchen and sat down grabbing a cookie as he did.  
  
"Who was that girl mommy was with" Bra asked.  
  
"She's a girl i found" Trunks said.   
  
"She's pretty" Bra commented.  
  
"I know" Trunks replied.  
  
About fifteen minute's later Bulma came down stair's with the girl, she was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top, Trunks looked at her as she sat down. Bulma sat down as well and offered her a cookie, she gladly accepted it and slowly ate.   
  
"So, tell us more about yourself" Bulma said.  
  
"Well my name is Evara and i'm 17" She said.  
  
"Wow, Trunks is 19 you two are pretty close in age" Bulma said.  
  
The girl smiled and continued.  
  
"My parent's died a year ago they where in a car accident" She said "ever since then, i've been on my own"  
  
"I'm really sorry" Bulma said.  
  
"Oh don't be it was a long time ago, i'm doing fine now" She said.  
  
"Well i dont call living on the street's fine" Bulma said.  
  
"It's not really that bad, really" She said.  
  
"Well your here now, and you can stay here as long as you need to, i really want to help you get your life back on track" Bulma said.  
  
"Thank you" She said.  
  
"Trunks can you lead her up to one of the spare bed room's" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes mother, come on Evara" Trunks said as he walked out the kitchen.  
  
Jenna quietly followed noticing how Trunks looked over his shoulder every other second, Trunks stopped at a door and went in.  
  
"Here this will be your room" He said.  
  
"Thanks" She said as she looked around.  
  
Trunks watched as she looked around the room, he paid close attention so she wouldn't notice he was looking at her, she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Thanks so much" She said.  
  
"No problem, you should get some sleep now, breakfast is at 8:30 just to let you know" Trunks said.  
  
"Ok.....bye" She said Trunks just smiled and left the room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats all folks for the first chapter at least I didn't write anymore so if you like it you'll have to e-mail me or review it to tell me to write more. 


	2. Breakfast and maybe a litte shopping???

Evara  
  
  
  
Evara woke up around 6:00 she couldent sleep. She thought to herself it's not that early maybe someone's up so she made her way down stair's. She heard the wooden flooring creek under her feet and she slowly walked down the hall, there where no lights on except the kitchen. She peeked in and seen a raven haired man, he had his back to her and was mumbling.  
  
"Hello" She said quietly.  
  
Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked eyeing her.  
  
"My name is Evara I'm staying with Trunks" She said shuffling nervously "do you need some help?"  
  
"What these humans call a 'oven' isn't working" He said glaring back at it.  
  
"Well I could make you something, that's why I came down too" She said inching forward.  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for women, make me my food" He spat.  
  
"What should I make?" She asked walking to the oven.  
  
"In the fridge" He huffed.  
  
Evara went to the fridge and opened it peering inside.  
  
"Out of all this, what do you want?" She asked.  
  
"All of it" He said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"WHAT?" She asked turning back to him.  
  
"All of it" He said blankly agian.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure now women get me my food!" He yelled making Evara jumping in surprise.  
  
"Right away" She said grabbing stuff from the fridge.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks walked into the kitchen at the smell of food.  
  
"Smells good" He said sitting down.  
  
"Well it's all done" Evara said setting plates on the table.  
  
"Hmpf" Was all that came out of Vegeta.  
  
Bulma walked into the kitchen and sat down rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around.  
  
"Who cooked?" She asked.  
  
"Me" Evara said raising her hand a little.  
  
"That was very nice of you Evara, sit down and eat also" Bulma said grabbing some food and putting it on her plate.  
  
"Morning" A happy voice came.  
  
"Morning Bra, what are you doing up so early?" Bulma asked eyeing her.  
  
"There's a huge one day sale at the mall today and it's start's in" She glanced at her desiener watch "one hour, I really don't have time to eat".  
  
"Why are you going so early?" Bulma asked taking a bite of her egg's.  
  
"I got to get a good spot right in the front" She said grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"Your sayian just blast'em" Vegeta said between bite's.  
  
"Daddyyyy" Bra whined "I can't do that".  
  
"Hmpf"  
  
Vegeta and finished eating, and rubbed his stomach's contently.  
  
"You baka's you where suposed to leave some food for Evara" Bulma yelled looking at the empty plate's on the table.  
  
"It's ok Bulma I'm not hungry" Said a small voice.  
  
"Nonsense let me fix you something" Bulma said getting up.  
  
"No really Bulma I'm fine" Evara said holding herself  
  
Bra looked over at Evara and controlled her laughter.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way but you don't really have alot of fashion sense do you?" Bra asked.  
  
"She's been living on the streets since she was a kid, Bra" Bulma said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh" She glanced over at Evara "well why don't you come with me to the mall"  
  
"I don't know" She fussed.  
  
"Oh come on" She glanced at her watch "you have a half an hour to get ready, come on" She grabbed Evara's arm and pulled her out the kitchen.  
  
"Girls" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh Trunks, I thought you where over that whole girls are gross thing, I mean you are 19 years old" Bulma said.  
  
"Mother, I am over that girls are gross thing, women flock around me all the time" He said.  
  
"Thats why you don't have a steady girlfriend" Bulma said.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
My new story I hope its not that bad!! Please don't forget to review I love hearing from ya!! 


End file.
